criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
The Grim Butcher
The Grim Butcher is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the third case of the game as well as the city of Grimsborough. It takes place in the Industrial Area, a district based in Grimsborough. Plot The victim was discovered to be a teenager named Jennifer Carter, who was found carved up and hanged upside down in Raoul Colletti's meat butchery warehouse. The killer was eventually incriminated to be the meat butcher's daughter, Trish Colletti. Raoul refused to protect Trish as the police had enough evidence to prove her involvement of the murder. During the statement, Trish revealed the motive: one day Trish found out Jennifer slept with her love interest, Raphael Soza, and could not afford Jennifer to get away with it given Raoul's panicking every time Jennifer came to the Collettis' butchery shop. So Trish kidnapped Jennifer, and then discreetly tortured her and butchered her up like a pig while no one was watching. Due to the heinous nature of the crime and the psychological disorders she demonstrated in the murder, Judge Hall tried Trish as an adult, but the latter countered that she did it for love because she knew Raphael was being brainwashed by Jennifer and that she had to act – which were grounds for a lifetime jail sentence with psychological monitoring and eligibility for parole in 40 years. Summary Victim *'Jennifer Carter '(hanged to a butcher's hook and cut open in a gruesome murder) Murder Weapon *'Bloody Cleaver' Killer *'Trish Colletti' Suspects bro.PNG|Raoul Colletti orm.PNG|Trish Colletti r.PNG|Raphael Soza ome.PNG|One-Tooth Sam bino.PNG|Vanessa Carter Killer's Profile *The killer's feet measure 10". *The killer has black hair. *The killer is a smoker. *The killer's blood type is O+. *The killer wears yellow clothes. Crime Scenes C3-CS1.PNG|Warehouse C3-CS1(2).PNG|Jennifer's Backpack C3-CS2.PNG|Homeless Camp C3-CS2(2).PNG|Shack C3-CS3.PNG|Vanessa's Kitchen C3-CS3(2).PNG|Breakfast Table Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Warehouse. (Clues: Victim's Body, Bloody Shoe Print, and Garbage Can; New Suspect: Raoul Colletti) *Talk to Raoul Colletti. (Prerequisite: Warehouse Investigated; New Suspects: Trish Colletti and Raphael Soza) *Examine Garbage Can. (Result: Bloody Cleaver; Murder Weapon registered: Bloody Cleaver) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Attributes: The killer has black hair and is a smoker) * Analyze Bloody Shoe Print. (06:00:00 ; Attribute: The killer's feet measure 10") *Talk to Trish Colletti. (Prerequisite: Talk to Raoul Colletti) *Talk to Raphael Soza. (New Crime Scene: Homeless Camp) *Investigate Homeless Camp. (Prerequisite: Talk to Raphael Soza; Clue: Panties; New Suspect: One-Tooth-Sam) *Examine Panties. (Prerequisite: Homeless Camp Investigated ;Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA. (00:30:00; Prerequisite: Panties Examined) *Talk to One-Tooth-Sam. (Prerequisite: Homeless Camp investigated) *Talk to Raphael Soza. (Prerequisite: DNA Analyzed) *Go to Chapter 2. (2 stars) Chapter 2 *Talk to Vanessa Carter. (Available at the start of Chapter 2) *Investigate Vanessa’s Kitchen. (Clue: Torn Page; Prerequisite: Talk to Vanessa Carter) *Examine Torn Page. (Result: Jennifer's Diary Page; Prerequisite: Vanessa's Kitchen Investigated) *Talk to Trish Colletti. *Talk to Raphael Soza. *Investigate Jennifer’s Backpack. (Clue: Cellphone) *Analyze Cellphone. (06:00:00; Prerequisite: Jenifer's Backpack) *Talk to Raoul Colletti. (Prerequisite: Cellphone Analyzed) *Investigate Shack. (Clue: Bloodstained Rag) *Examine Bloodstained Rag (Result: Blood; Prerequisite: Shack Investigated) *Analyze Blood. (03:00:00; Prerequisite: Bloodstained Rag Examined; Attribute: The killer's blood type is O+) *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3 *Talk to Vanessa Carter. *Investigate Breakfast Table. (Clue: Groceries) *Examine Groceries. (Prerequisite: Breakfast Table Investigated Result: Heart) *Analyze Heart. (06:00:00; Prerequisite: Examine Groceries; Attribute: The killer wears yellow clothes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (2 stars) Additional Investigation *Talk to Raoul Colletti. (Available after unlocking AI) *Investigate Warehouse. (Prerequisite: Raoul Colletti interrogated; Clues: Glasses) *Examine Glasses. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (03:00:00) *Talk to Raoul Colletti. (Prerequisite: Blood Analyzed; Reward: 50 XP) *Talk to One-Tooth-Sam. (Available after unlocking AI) *Investigate Homeless Camp. (Prerequisite: One-Tooth-Sam interrogated; Clues: Trash Can) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Tooth) *Talk to One-Tooth Sam. (Reward: Jaunty Cap) *Talk to Vanessa Carter. (Available after unlocking AI) *Investigate Vanessa's Kitchen. (Prerequisite: Vanessa Carter interrogated; Clues: Broken Medal) *Examine Broken Medal. (Result: Medal) *Talk to Vanessa Carter. (Prerequisite: Broken Medal Examined) *Examine Medal. (Result: Birth Date) *Talk to Vanessa Carter. (Prerequisite: Medal Examined Reward:'' ''Burger) *Move on to the next case! (3 stars) Trivia *In the crime scene "Jennifer's Backpack", the word "REⱭЯUM" ("Murder" spelled backwards) can be seen in the background. This is most likely a reference to Stephen King's The Shining – a horror novel in which the word works as a plot device. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases of Grimsborough Category:Industrial Area